Into the Nothing
by Smythy
Summary: Die now, or live for another 900 years. Leader of a pack of Ninetails, I am forced to make a decision. Stay a Vulpix and die, or Evolve into a Ninetails and live. References Breaking Benjamin's Dear Agony a lot. Poke-Centric. One-Shot.


**This one was rather hard to write, but I had the idea in my head for a while. We all know the story of how a Ninetails can live for a thousand years, right? Well, what if a Vulpix was forced to make that decision? Evolve or Die. What would you choose?****  
****By the way, this thing is riddled with bits of lyrics from Breaking Benjamin's Dear Agony album. See if you can find 'em all.

* * *

**

Evolve or Die. Not much of an option, is there? It kind of sucks having to make this choice, being on the brink of death and all. I've lived through death before, but nothing had prepared me for this. Into the nothing, faded and weary. Heaven hear me, my days begin to end, but I'll get by.

In all honesty, will I? It's not like the last few times. They were harsh, but I managed to pull through, if only for others benefits, not my own. This time though, there was no one. No one to comfort me, to help me, to lead me when I go blind. It was just me, all alone. Amazing how alone you can feel, even though you're in a crowd.

"Ma'am, please. Just do it, we need you, we're your subjects. Your our ruler, this should have been done ages ago." A single Ninetails stepped out of the shadows. She was beautiful, even by our standards, and many a male had tried (and failed) to covet her. I scoffed inwardly at this. The pack hadn't needed me until recently, and even then it had torn the whole place in half. They had shunned me before, even though I was still only a kit. I was forced to fend for myself for those long years, and only one of them joined me. Only one knew how I felt. Only he shared my pain and resentment. He helped me search for the answers I knew all along, and when I lost myself, we both fell down.

"These are not my people, they're yours. God knows you have more regal blood in you than I have in me. And what happens when I'm a thousand years old? What then? Will the current drag me down and carry me away? I haven't lived a fair life, but I've justified it in the end." She blinked once before turning and walking away. Another Ninetails walked out of the shadows, this time a male.

"We need you Ma'am. No one has your smarts, or courage. Your lack of fear against an opponent."

"Ha, smarts? Courage?" I laughed aloud at this, before coughing feebly. "You think thats what wins us battles? You think that's what won us the battle of Mt. Pyre, smarts? In the end, it all comes down to instinct. Gut instinct. Sure, smarts and courage are major factors, but you'll always be up against someone who's smarter then you. Someone who's more courageous then you. Someone who's tougher then you. What will you do then? Will you bow down? Will you break? You will fall and fade away, just like I am now!" I nearly screamed the last part. Pairs of eyes stared out from the darkness.

The male Ninetails bowed his head, and walked away. Yet another Ninetails walked out of the shadows. How many of these assholes will I have to deal with? This Ninetails was different. Her fur was a sleek silvery-grey, and each of her nine tails was tipped with blue. I stared at her coldly, and she returned my glare, barely disgruntled.

"Why 'Ma'am' what is this I'm hearing about you not wanting to evolve?" Her words literally dripped with mock concern.

"That is none of your business. You know very well that I only keep you here because I'm on good terms with your father. Don't make my dieing wish be to have you killed." I tried to sound intimidating, but being a Vulpix, its harder then it looks. I repressed the urge to pounce at her and rip her throat out with my bare fangs. She clearly saw this and smirked.

"Oh, I dunno, I think daddy might be a bit angry at you and your pack for that." She pretended to be bored, examining her paws. Spoiled, pampered bitch. " And besides, your pack needs me, as do you" Ooh, that hit a nerve. As much as I hated to admit it, it's true. I was hardly going to let her know that though.

"We got on well enough before, we'll do just fine again, thanks." It was her turn to scowl now, and my turn to smirk.

"I don't think you can afford to make such an allegation." Her voice wasn't mocking anymore, it was threatening, menacing, even hostile. Good, she was taking the bait. "And believe me, I can be very, _very_ persuasive."

"I couldn't care if you could persuade a Milotic to think its a Magicarp, you are banished from my pack for good." Surprisingly, this didn't seem to faze her one bit, as she smiled.

"Well then, I'll go and tell daddy the good news." She turned and flitted into the shadows. I stood there, shocked. I quickly regained my senses and called for my packs military supervisor. She came quickly. A large scar protruded from the tip of her nose, to the edge of her left forefront paw. Her right ear was missing.

"Send a runner to the Arcanine pack to the south, the one near Lilycove. Ask to speak to Blaze, the pack leader. Tell him that his daughter is on the way, and there is nothing we can do to prevent her. Also, tell him that my lights are out, and that he can't afford to care." I commanded. Blaze was the leader of the neighbouring Arcanine tribe. We got on well enough, and often times we'd find our two tribes connected, due to the fact that there are more male Arcanine then females, and more female Ninetails then males.

"Right away Madame" She bowed her head in a similar fashion to the male earlier, and sprinted off.

I got to my feet feebly and walked off towards my quarters. I hadn't noticed that I was sitting down, but thats what old age does to you. Heck, I'm surprised even knew where my quarters were. I lied down on my makeshift bed of leaves and closed my eyes. I quickly fell asleep.

* * *

The next few days were a blur. Many different Pokemon came to pay their respects, but I didn't know half of 'em. They continually said that there was another option, another way, and I continually denied it.

There was one thing that I remembered clearly though. The pain. The excruciating pain. I remember repeating the one line over and over in my head:

_'Dear agony, just let go of me  
Suffer slowly, is this the way it's got to be, dear agony?'_

That one line. That one tiny line echoed through my head millions of times. And all the time, a chance to escape it loomed over me. The chance to evolve. It was through an effort of sheer willpower that I refused it.

On the last day, my final day, an old friend paid me a visit. He sat by my side quietly for a while, holding my paw in his. He finally got up the urge to ask me if this was the right choice. As if I hadn't asked myself the same question over and over a million times. I got only muster one short reply:

"Hopeless, I'm falling down" And so I did. I fell...

_Into the nothing..._

_Faded and Weary.

* * *

_

**Ending may have been a teeny bit rushed but hey, I'm only human. Or am I?**

**R&R please.**


End file.
